


As You Command

by MaverickZ3r0



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Robin doms the fuck out of Chrom, Robin's on top, Rough Sex, and they both love it, authority kink, or to be more precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickZ3r0/pseuds/MaverickZ3r0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postgame. Robin might just have an authority kink. Chrom is more than happy to indulge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Command

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't even know how this happened, but here's some porn I guess. And I don't even know at what point I decided Robin had A Thing for leather gloves but that also happened.

"What a day," Robin sighed, tugging off his coat and tossing it aside the second Chrom closed their door behind them. "I swear, if I have to hear one more argument over such things as _grain taxes_ my brains will dribble right out of my ears."

"Well, we can't have that," Chrom said, stripping off his armor and setting Falchion aside. "Sit down, I'll rub some of the tension out."

Robin obligingly tugged off his armor jacket as well and sat himself down on their bed. Chrom finished removing everything he had on that would get in the way and went to kneel behind him.

"Gods that feels good," Robin said in a half-moan as he started.

"You should have taken your shirt off, too," he rebuked mildly, but he didn't mind. He could work with this. "Then I could get at you easier."

"Maybe I wanted an actual massage first," Robin murmured. "And I noticed you're still wearing your gloves." He made to take them off, but, "No no, that's quite all right. Leave them on. It feels nice."

Chrom was glad Robin's back was to him so he couldn't see the smile. 'Leave the gloves on' was not a new phrase to him in this sort of position, not at all. He wasn't entirely sure Robin didn't have just a bit of a leather kink.

"You probably need relaxing, too," Robin said. "Nng. Yes. Right there...! You should let me do this for you back when you're done."

"I've told you before that touching you like this relaxes me too," he said, meaning it. Although the noises Robin made when he dug into a knotted or tense muscle certainly made him think of other things. "Besides, I think I'm far more used to such meetings than you. The only part of them that even bothers me anymore is people addressing me as 'Your Grace.'" He didn't add the reason, not wanting to kill the mood he was working on.

"Would you prefer 'sire'?" There was a lilting quality to Robin's voice, one he wasn't quite certain of.

"I'd prefer no title at all, but I was never about to get that." Chrom was fairly sure Robin knew that, so he was a little uncertain what he was on about.

"Even from me, here, now?" Robin murmured, and all right, that was definitely a suggestive tone. "Would you be all right if it were...in the right context?"

He shifted a bit, kneading at Robin's shoulders as he thought about it. "The thought of you calling me by any title doesn't appeal any more than anything else you say to me in that tone," he said finally. "Sorry."

Robin twisted around to face him and he stopped, hands in midair. "Not at all? How about," his voice dropped, going almost husky, "my prince, my commander, my lord..."

"Not a thing," he said truthfully. "Especially the last, for as long as Frederick has been calling me it. Sorry."

An audible sigh. "Oh well," Robin said, slightly disappointed. "It was only an idle thought. Never mind."

"Yes, sir," Chrom said ironically, and something in Robin's eyes flashed. "...Uh. Or not, I could not joke like that if you'd rather I not."

Robin got a lot of 'milord' and 'sire' and 'your highness' on a day to day basis too, that he didn't really like either.

"No, that's fine," Robin muttered, his eyes darting around as if he was thinking of something. He got up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside almost casually. Chrom leaned onto his side, propping his head up with one arm, and enjoyed the view, turning over a few thoughts in his own head.

It didn't do anything for _him_ , but maybe...

"So it's all right if I continue to do that...milord?" he said, making sure to keep his voice controlled. Robin's posture stiffened again. "If it isn't, you'll have to let me know, your highness."

He was enjoying the harmless teasing--he didn't expect anything to come of it--but Robin whirled on him, something dark and fierce in his eyes and posture.

"Do it again," Robin said softly, coiled like a predator waiting to strike.

"As you wish, sire." His grin widened as Robin started to stalk toward him, all taut muscle, albeit in a very different way from earlier.

He stopped, poised directly over Chrom, leaning over the bed. At that range, there was no mistaking that he'd read the situation right. Dark brown eyes glittered with a sort of lust that was usually reserved for when Chrom started talking logistics during planning sessions, which tended to result in Robin hurriedly wrapping things up and then fucking him right there in the strategy tent.

"Take off your clothes," Robin ordered.

He met that gaze, and a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. His grin was gone; he most definitely felt like prey just then.

"Yes, sir," he said in a low voice, fanning the flames.

"I said _now_ ," Robin growled, and pounced. Clearly, he hadn't been moving fast enough, because Robin immediately went for the buckles on his tunic and undid them at record speed, using his body weight to pin Chrom down. He tugged Chrom's shirt off in short order and immedately dropped his head down.

Not to kiss, or to lick even, but to _bite_. Chrom groaned and felt the heat go straight to his groin as Robin latched onto his shoulder with his teeth--not enough to break the skin, but certainly nothing that could be called gentle. At the same time, his hands pinned Chrom's arms down, and he could feel Robin's arousal pressing into his thigh even through two pairs of pants.

"Robin--" His breath hitched. "That--do more of that..."

Robin lifted his head, that spark still there, and appeared to admire the mark he'd left. "...Mm. Maybe..."

He just wanted Robin's mouth on him again, tongue or teeth or lips it didn't matter. Chrom licked his lips and pondered, then mentally shrugged. That would probably do it. "...Please, master."

Robin's own breathing picked up, a sly smile darting onto his face. He knew what Chrom was doing, and was perfectly all right with it. More than all right, Chrom realized a second later as Robin dove to pull his pants off, sliding his buckle off skillfully and tugging off Chrom's pants, smallclothes, and socks rapidly all in one go.

"That's better," Robin said lowly. Chrom could feel his own pulse speed up as he leaned back down and latched onto Chrom's neck, again with his teeth.

He groaned again, unable to stop himself, not getting words out. He scrabbled with his still-gloved hands, trying to reach up to tug Robin down so their bare chests could touch, but Robin's hands shot to his wrists like twin vices to pin him again. The message was clear as to who was making the decisions right then.

He pressed the rest of his body upward instead, his bare skin rubbing the soft fabric and hard buttons of Robin's pants. Robin gave a warning growl and pushed his lower half down, making Chrom give a very undignified noise as he started sucking again at the same time. His own erection was rubbing against Robin's still-clothed leg and it was driving him crazy.

Robin lifted his head again and inspected the mark he had undoubtedly made, dark satisfaction in his eyes.

"Are you going to be good now?" he purred. "Not going to do anything with your hands until I tell you to?"

It was impossible to describe how incredibly turned on this was making Chrom, but he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one. "As you command, sire," he murmured, dropping his gaze submissively. Which gave him the added bonus of a view of Robin's toned chest and stomach.

Another growl, this one of lust. "Good boy," he said, and lifted his hands. Chrom dearly hoped he was getting his own pants off, and was not disappointed. There was no pretense of a striptease as Robin divested himself of the rest of his clothing as fast as he'd done for Chrom. His own gloves were still on though, and Chrom wondered briefly if that was an oversight or if he was going to develop that same mild kink Robin had for gloves after tonight.

Nothing he'd say no to, certainly. Certainly, the sight of Robin hovering over him, hands planted at either side of his shoulders and knees at either side of his own, completely aroused and with a gaze on him that could only be described as feral, was an extremely pleasant one that he definitely wanted to see again.

_Now what?_ he wondered, a thrill coursing through his blood. Robin was...unpredictable, in moods like this. Was he going to draw it out, or go in for the kill?

"Hmm," Robin pondered aloud. "Well. Now what do I do with you, now that you're right where I want you?"

His predatory gaze roved up and down Chrom's body hungrily, as if he was thinking of all _sorts_ of interesting things he could possibly do. Chrom, for his part, was just trying not to squirm. Certainly he wasn't afraid or anxious, even though the fey, wild mood Robin was in certainly _ought_ to have been dangerous, but the feeling coursing through him was an eager anticipation.

_Do me against the wall,_ Chrom's brain contributed helpfully, though thankfully not the part in charge of his mouth. That might remove the chance of Robin actually choosing to do it, even though he was pretty sure the elevation advantage Robin had was part of what was doing it for the both of them right then.

Right at the moment, as he did often, he was regretting he wasn't flexible enough to do as Robin did when _he_ was on the bottom and just wrap his legs around Robin's waist so that maybe he could feel those teeth on his neck again. Although on the back of his neck, where he was especially sensitive...

"You do whatever you want with me, your majesty," he said, pitching his tone low. He had already caught the pattern; he wasn't to speak without some supplication added or the attentions ceased until he fixed it.

Robin dropped onto him abruptly, hands going to his shoulders and hips locking around his. His erection rubbed against Chrom's inner thigh and Chrom felt himself go even harder, his own pressing into Robin's leg. Robin pressed their lips together roughly, diving into his mouth the second Chrom's parted, his teeth scraping at Chrom's lips and then tongue.

Instead of shoving his tongue into Chrom's mouth, he instead captured Chrom's tongue with his lips and sucked, teeth scraping the tip. Chrom let a groan roll out of his throat, restraining his body from pushing upwards as much as he wanted to frantically rub himself against Robin's bare skin. Gloved fingers dug tightly into his shoulders, making the bite mark on one from earlier throb a bit. His brain fogged up a bit. Yes, he was definitely coming out of this with a glove kink.

Robin came up for air after a moment, but it was only briefly before he nipped lightly at Chrom's lip, making him gasp. That felt better than it had any right to for such a simple gesture. The nips continued, a few repetitions before Robin apparently got bored and trailed them down his jawline, down his throat, pausing briefly to bite at his chest properly--undoubtedly leaving another mark, not that Chrom was complaining--down his abs, down, down...

_He's not going to--_

Robin bit down on the sensitive flesh of Chrom's inner thigh, his head centimeters from Chrom's erect cock. He appeared to be ignoring that for now however, even though he _had_ to know his attentions there were making Chrom ache.

Chrom couldn't prevent himself from crying out, he was so _sensitive_ there and Robin was being anything but gentle. This was not a light nip, it was a bite even more fierce than the one on his neck. Robin moved his hands to Chrom's hips, again digging his fingers in harshly. There would probably be bruises there in the morning.

And yes, he was sucking there too, and Chrom could feel it more than he had before; Robin definitely wanted to leave a mark there where only the two of them would ever know of it.

Finally he came up, shifting positions to the one where he was once again hovering over Chrom, only with the both of them a good deal further along and a smug look on his face. Robin licked his lips, taking in with obvious delight Chrom's panting.

_That was...incredibly hot._

"Mine," Robin purred. "All mine."

"Yes, sir," he managed through his panting. "...What do you intend to do with me now, my lord?"

The fact that Chrom calling him by titles appeared to be one of the fastest ways to make Robin go from zero to fiery intensity was something he was _definitely_ going to exploit in the future.

Robin flipped off him and grabbed his arm. "On your hands and knees," he ordered, tugging Chrom up. "Don't dawdle. Hold the position."

"As my liege commands," he answered, rapidly scrambling into the desired position. His body was thrumming with desire; he could feel his own heartbeat.

He didn't dare turn his head, but felt that thrill course through his body again as he saw out of the corner of his eye Robin wrenching open the drawer on the bedside table and pulling out a tube of oil.

_Oh gods, he is going to do this manually. I've actually pushed him beyond casting. He is too far gone to cast a lubrication spell. This is amazing._

Robin stalked back over to him and eyed his position, then slapped Chrom's ass hard. Chrom gave a slight grunt, but his knees didn't buckle. Robin made a satisfied noise and climbed back up onto the bed.

"Hold still," he said in that same commanding tone.

"As my lord commands," he answered, cursing mentally that he wasn't in a good position to watch but nevertheless tensing his entire body so he wouldn't move.

"Such a good boy," Robin murmured. "You'll do anything I say, won't you...? Don't answer that. I know you will."

His gloved fingers were tracing around Chrom's entrance, which was making Chrom quiver a bit. He wasn't supposed to talk, probably, so he clamped his mouth shut, but he wished Robin would hurry up.

Robin's hand slid down suddenly between his thighs and _pinched_ the spot he'd bitten earlier. Chrom lost his ability to stay still as his whole body jolted and he groaned again. He didn't tell Chrom off for that though, or at least not verbally, instead slapping his ass again.

The sound of a cap unscrewing, and Chrom waited to hear Robin's gloves coming off with only a slight twinge of regret, but he didn't see how...

A wet, gloved finger caressed him lightly, tracing a ring lightly before pushing into him. Chrom's breath hitched again and he could feel his cock pulsing painfully; was Robin actually prepping him with gloves on? He couldn't believe how turned on even that thought made him. But yes, that was what he was doing, Robin's gloved finger tracing around inside him, slick with oil and gradually swirling around. He shoved a second one in a moment later, pushing past the ring of flesh, and Chrom made a noise at the back of his throat. Robin's fingers certainly felt a lot _thicker_ with gloves on than without--still nimble, still long and dextrous but not quite as slim as usual. Not to mention the _texture..._

"You like that, then?" Robin said, his voice low and dangerous with a spark of excitement. He pushed a third finger in and Chrom moaned aloud. "Yes, you do. Don't you?"

He was supposed to answer, he realized. "Yes, sir," he rasped. "Keep going, please your highness, keep going..."

He probably could have taken Robin's cock right then, but he wanted to see what would happen, what Robin would do, how much more of the buildup he could take. He had a slight spasm of pleasure when Robin added a fourth finger, dear gods, he wished he could be biting the pillow right now.

"Keep going, hm," Robin said softly. "Yes...why not..."

His thumb brushed lightly against Chrom's skin and he realized a split second what was going to happen before Robin's hand curled up and he shoved a whole, gloved, lubricated fist into Chrom's ass.

"Oh gods!" Chrom's back arched, Robin had never done _this_ before but it felt _really_ good, especially as he uncurled his fist a bit and seemed to be pressing around inside with his fingers, not only widening and prepping but poking for sensitive spots--not a difficult task, as with the state Chrom was in everywhere Robin touched him was a sensitive spot. Gods, he was so hard, he almost couldn't think.

Finally Robin pulled his hand out, leaving Chrom kneeling there, gloved hands clenching the quilt of their bed. He was panting hard, and his knees were shaking.

"I'm impressed you held your position through that," Robin said, and Chrom could practically _hear_ him licking his lips. "That's very good of you."

He paused, and Chrom answered almost reflexively at this point, "All as you command, my liege."

"Of course," Robin said, in an indescribable tone that made Chrom's groin tighten further, "but that was still very good of you."

He leaned against Chrom, so that Chrom could feel his throbbing erection pressed against his thigh, and his pulse sped up again, even moreso as Robin lifted himself so he was nearly on top of Chrom.

"Good boys get rewards," Robin whispered, and thrust into him with a single smooth motion.

Chrom's back arced again and he let a gasp escape him. Robin dropped on top of him so his chest was barely centimeters from Chrom's back, his gloved hands gripping Chrom's forearms. The right one slipped a bit on his bicep, a bit of oil on it still, but that just made him bring it up to rest on Chrom's shoulder.

Then there was _nothing_ separating them except those thrice-damned gloves, not even air, as Robin's chest pressed to Chrom's back and his head dropped to Chrom's neck, inhaling his scent. Chrom grunted as Robin picked a slow pace to start thrusting at again, though he wasn't really being gentle despite that. The grunt became another gasp as Robin's tongue darted out, skimming the sweat off the back of Chrom's neck.

"You taste good," Robin murmured, and gave a brief chuckle. "Really good..."

His pacing increased, and his breathing was almost as heavy as Chrom's was now. He pushed in hard, on the border of pounding into Chrom's ass, and Chrom let himself moan with every motion, with the sensation of Robin moving harshly inside him. He wanted, _needed_ everything Robin was willing to give, needed all of it, every last bit...

Robin's teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of the back of his neck and Chrom cried out, his voice echoing around the room sharply. He clamped down reflexively around Robin's cock, making the teeth dig into him harder, just shy of breaking the skin. Robin hung onto that same spot even through the motions of the rest of his body, sucking off every drop of sweat and then just doing it to leave a mark, a mark that would definitely be visible to everyone else the next day but Chrom didn't give a damn.

"Oh gods..." Chrom's hands were clenched so tightly into the quilt and sheets they were tight fists, his fingers digging into his palms even through his gloves and two other layers. "Take me, my king, just do everything to me, give me everything, please!"

Robin let out a hiss and his teeth released, and then he was pounding in harder, using that surprising strength of his. His hips pressed against Chrom's thighs as he pushed in all the way, hitting _that spot_ and making Chrom cry out yet again, then staying on it with rapid, rough thrusts, fucking him hard and fast.

Lightning was coursing through Chrom's blood, need and want and pure liquid arousal, he couldn't even see straight. Robin's fingers dug into his shoulders hard enough to leave more bruises, and one of his hands was clamped down around a bite mark, sending a constant pulse of heady sensation to go with the feeling of Robin's thrusts.

"Want you," Robin panted, "you're mine, mine mine mine mine..."

The gloved hand still lightly coated with oil was the one that moved, not the one clamped onto his other shoulder, so it was the slick leather that wrapped around Chrom's own erection. If he hadn't already been moaning himself hoarse with pleasure, he would have been now as Robin was gripping him rougher than usual but still gently compared to the rest of his treatment. His voice did deepen though, and he was fairly sure he was just making one long pleased noise at this point.

Robin was grunting with effort now--with the strength he was putting into the ravaging he was giving Chrom, or maybe the effort of holding back, since Chrom could feel a bit of sticky warmth inside him, Robin's cock leaking a bit of pre-come. He was too, he knew vaguely, with the sort of abstract, hazy sense that was the best mode of thought he could achieve with his husband fucking him senseless.

Finally, with Chrom's erection throbbing and aching with his desire for release with Robin's gloved hand pumping him, Robin leaned over his ear and whispered, "come for me."

Chrom let go with a cry, his orgasm ripping through him like a wave of fire, the Awakening hadn't been this intense, hadn't set his blood and body aflame to this degree, hadn't turned his vision to white. Robin's hand stayed on him, milking him of every drop, and with a groan of his own Robin let go inside him, a pulse of hot stickiness, Robin's cock pulsing in orgasm against his sensitive inner flesh, pressed in as deep as he could go.

Chrom held his position as long as he could, even with his legs and arms shaking and the aftershock of pleasure coursing through him. Then Robin pulled out, spent, and flopped down beside him, muttering something that turned out to be a cleanup spell so Chrom wouldn't have to fall down into his own come, and he let himself drop flat onto his stomach.

Robin's hand stroked his back gently. He had cleaned off his gloves with the spell too, since that had been the oiled one. He gently tugged and arranged Chrom so he was lying on his back, still panting a bit. Robin himself was barely propped against the pillows, looking as exhausted as Chrom felt.

"Wow," Chrom said when he got his breath back. "I mean...really. Wow."

Robin flushed, back to his usual mostly-docile self. "I uh. Sorry. I think I got just a little carried away." His fingers brushed the bite mark on Chrom's neck. "...or a lot carried away."

"Don't apologize," he said hurriedly. "That...that was definitely a good wow. That was...wow. That was incredibly hot."

Robin blinked, tilting his head forward. "...I beg your pardon?"

"That was incredibly hot," Chrom repeated slowly. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

"No I...I heard you." Robin still looked slightly abashed. "Chrom, I bit you. Multiple times."

"Very hot," he said again. "What part of this aren't you getting? I thought you were enjoying yourself too."

Robin was eyeing him uncertainly. "You're going to have marks. Visible ones. And uh, less visible ones." His gaze flicked downward, to the mark he'd left on Chrom's inner thigh, which still ached a bit when he thought of it.

Chrom hauled himself up to lean against the pillows like Robin was, which was difficult as he didn't seem to have any bones in his body at that moment. "Robin, do you think I have a problem with you ravaging me? I was begging for it--quite literally, at one point." He flushed slightly to recall; every time he thought Robin could not possibly make him more turned on he would go and do something like all of _that_.

"You're not going to walk right tomorrow," Robin said quietly, but his expression had shifted from somewhat ashamed to inscrutable.

Chrom let an easy smile slide onto his face. "You really ought to look more proud of that."

Robin's lips twitched, and soon a full, smug smile broke out. "...All right, then. I am, rather. Which is to say, since you're all right with everything that happened, I think I can be very proud of myself. Especially knowing that I'm the only one you'll ever bow to."

"I can start off by bowing next time we do this," he suggested, enjoying the lascivious smile Robin gave him. "Or kneeling, even. Hm, that really gets you going, doesn't it?"

"Just the thought of you kneeling to me, calling me your master..." Robin gave a shudder. "Gods, it's incredibly arousing. If I wasn't completely spent right now I'd jump you again."

"Looks like I'm not the one with a kink for being in charge," Chrom joked.

Robin grinned ruefully. "I...I suppose not. Although...did you like the gloves?" He trailed his fingers over Chrom's chest suggestively, the smooth leather caressing his skin.

"You passed me your glove kink," he admitted. "I assume that was your intent."

"I forgot to take them off and rolled with it," Robin said with a half-shrug. "Glad you enjoyed it, though I didn't know at first just how _much_."

He then nudged Chrom over so he could tug at the covers and sheets, and Chrom stumbled to his feet, knees wobbling, for half a second before he pulled them free and Chrom could topple into the sheets, the silk smooth and cool against him.

"I really did a number on you," Robin murmured as he reached over to shutter the lantern on his side of the bed. "We'll have to do that again sometime definitely."

Chrom managed to roll to the middle of the bed and flop onto his back as the room plunged into darkness. Robin draped himself half-over him a split second later. "Yes, sir," he said lowly.

Robin wound around him tightly and buried his head into Chrom's shoulder, making a soft, possessive growl in the back of his throat. Chrom smiled sleepily, feeling himself start to drift off. Yes, he would definitely have to spark that again.


End file.
